


3:05 AM

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Based off of real life, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Sleepiness, The near ideal definition of it in fact, There are two cuss words in here but they don't really take the tone away from a G rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: If Sousuke was anything, it was a patient man....then why was he gripping his phone so tightly in hand, staring a blank screen to only occasionally tap it to keep it from going dark?





	3:05 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this in 30 minutes starting at 4 am so I can't say anything about the typos, but I got suddenly nostalgic for them and was thinking of a gross thing me and my bf do sometimes. Hence this. Enjoy

If Sousuke was anything, it was a patient man. He oh so patiently waited for Rin to return his letters, even when the possibility of that happening dwindled to nearly none. And years after that, he patiently grit his teeth and held his tongue about his shoulder injury until the day of the relay so Rin wouldn’t worry.

Basically, he was very good at being patient for Rin.

Then why was he gripping his phone so tightly in hand, staring a blank screen to only occasionally tap it to keep it from going dark?

Because he was tired of waiting, and Rin had promised.

This time, Rin wasn’t so far away as another continent, in a different part of the country to visit his relatives with his family. Only a three hour drive away. Not far.

Yet Sousuke was lonely. It felt wrong to be so covetous of Rin’s time when he was a wanted man by so many, and this was a family trip for fuck’s sake! but they got to see each other so little these days, with Rin needing to be abroad for whole months at a time, as well as having a lot of business to attend to in his day to day. As a mostly stay at home partner and summer-only swim instructor, it felt terribly like Sousuke got the least of his time, even if most of his devotion.

So when Rin promised,  _ promised _ to call him when he was done with his family’s famously rambunctious and protracted reunion dinner, it meant more than a little to him. It often went long into the night even when Rin was a child, as Sousuke recalled from the many accounts Rin had given him when they were younger. Especially now that Rin was of age and could be dragged into having a few drinks with his uncles. Even if he had a strict “no more than three drinks” policy, drunk uncles tended to be ear chewers, so there was no telling when he’d be free.

That promise was what had Sousuke staring at his phone at 3am. He had no pressing plans tomorrow so there were no real consequences to this all nighter, other than heavy, tired eyes begging for sleep, as he was a creature of habit who more often than not was dead asleep by midnight at the latest. So with no repercussions, he waited.

_ 3:01. _

_ 3:02. _

The light of his phone seemed to have grown harsher to his straining eyes.

_ 3:03. _

_ 3:04. _

_ 3:05. _

_ Buzz! Buzzz! _

Finally, salvation had come.

_ Srry this took so long!! You know how Gramps can get when he’s had a few. You good to call right now? _

A smile of a most relieved nature broke out across Sousuke’s lips, broader than he normally allowed himself.

_ Yeah, just in bed _

That melodious call jingle played and Sousuke’s thumb was already on the button when it’s first note played.

“ _ Hey! _ ” came a sweet familiar voice from the other end, raspy from tiredness and a long day of talking and laughing, “ _ Sorry for keeping you up. _ ”

“It’s okay. It’s really good to hear your voice right now. Really good.”

“ _ Yeah, same here. I really miss you. _ ”

“I miss you too. I love you.”

“ _ I love you too. _ ”

There was a moment of sleepy silence between them.

“ _ Hey Sousuke? I don’t really have it in me to do much talking right, but I have an idea. _ ”

“What is it?”

“ _ What do you say we plug out phones in and keep this call running until one of us wakes up? It won’t be as good of having your big body heat machine self here with me, but it’d be something. _ ”

On the one hand, that would make him miss Rin even more strongly than he did. On the other, he could hear Rin’s steady, comforting breathing beside him as he skept... his smitten ass knew there was only one answer.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Grabbing the end of his thankfully long charging wire that was already plugged in by the bed, Sousuke hooked his phone up and laid it beside his head, close enough that he could hear the speaker very well but also far enough that he could see Rin’s caller ID picture. He could hear shuffling on the other end, indicating Rin was doing the same. When everything settled, the only noise between them was breathing.

“ _ I love you. _ ”

“I love you too. When I see you again I’m going to squeeze you so hard you’re gonna burst.”

A tiny gaspy laugh.

“ _ I look forward to it. G’night, Sousuke. _ ”

“Goodnight, Rin.”

As he shut his eyes and let sleep quickly overtake him, with Rin’s invisible presence beside him, Sousuke knew he didn’t have to wait for pleasant dreams. •

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5 am now. I must sleep. But why must my best fics out out at this time?


End file.
